Life Made True
by Logrunner
Summary: My name is Logrunner and I am writing a story on Minecraft: The MobTalker Mod. Now if you know what this mod is then you could assume that I love anything and everything anime. This story also portrays many events that truly did take place in my life so they are very dear to me. I write this story from my heart and out of love. Please, if you would, take this story seriously. Enjoy
1. The Pain Begins

Life Made True

_By Caleb Olson_

Hello fellow readers. My name is obviously Caleb Olson and this will be my introduction. Just to warn you, this is my first fanfiction I have wrote so far. So if you feel the story was terrible in some way, please tell me. Any feedback is better than none. Also, if anybody has any tips or advice, that would be greatly appreciated too. So if you don't know by now, this is a fanfiction about the highly popular PC game, Minecraft. Now I will be writing about myself being the main character and a few other side characters as my friends. This is because I am horrible of thinking of a person with his or her own different set personalities. So, instead, I use myself. Also, I love anime and being an otaku so if anybody knows what that is, you will understand the road I'm heading on here. If not, I am basing this fanfiction off a fairly popular mod called the MobTalker Mod. Plus, this never happened to me actually in real life, I just thought of a good story and wanted to write about it. Other than that and spoiling too much for you, I will begin. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: The Pain Begins**

Take a deep breath. No matter how much it hurts, don't give in. You can overcome it, always. Be better than what you expect out of yourself. Never lose the fight. But don't pretend it will be an easy fight either. This phrase is something I would repeat to myself every day, morning and night. The reason is because I hate my life. I'd like to start from the beginning of how I became this way.

When I was 13 years old, I started to finally open my eyes to what life really offered me. But I would contemplate the negative sides of things more than the positive. Either way, I took a class my 8th grade year that seemed a lot like PFL (Personal Financial Literacy). It showed me many economic issues people could go through like house loans, student loans, car loans and identity theft. All things that don't sound too pleasant. This wasn't what changed me though. Back when I was 8, my parents divorced. By then, it was I, my brother who was 5, and my newly born sister. Now I don't want to brag but at a young age, I could understand things most 8 year olds probably couldn't. So my sister was born 3 weeks before my parents divorced. I was mad but I couldn't show it because I don't know the reason why my parents would divorce. There is one thing I don't do and that's judge. So I asked my mom, being the one who filed for divorce, why she wanted to leave my dad. They were perfect together. They would laugh, cry, smile, frown, live, and die for each other. That day really changed my life then. My mom said straight to my face, "I'm leaving your dad and you guys because I don't care about you. You've done nothing but cause trouble for me!" I punched her hard for that. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She didn't CARE about us! We caused HER trouble? She loved to play with us and laugh and take us places. The reason why I really hated what she said is because she just had a child. A baby girl! She didn't give any thought about leaving her newly born kid. She left after she packed her things. It was just me and my brother then, looking at my dad as he held my sister while looking down towards the ground. That's all he did through the night. I took my sister from him and put her to sleep. I knew I had to be the strong one that night, just for that night. But I was wrong soon after that. I came back downstairs which seemed like time slowed down drastically. Knowing I had to confront my dad and be the one to comfort him. I took a turn around the corner and saw my dad with a gun in his right hand. It was then raised to his right temple. He cocked the gun. I calmly said, "Dad? What do you think you are doing? Do you really think you will win if you kill yourself like this? Prove that you're better than mom and show her you can live without her. Please, don't shoot." My dad said, "Caleb, let me tell you something. I am not doing this to win or lose. In the end, none of that matters. I lost the one and only person I ever cared for. Once you lose someone like that, life is unbearable. It wouldn't be worth living such pain." I screamed, "Dad, please! You're the only person I have left! Think about Cadon and Caylee!" He said calmly as he cried immensely, "Caleb, l-like I s-said, pain i-i-is unbearable to l-live with…" He pulled the trigger as the bullet when into his skull. He fell towards the floor, lifeless. I didn't cry. I didn't scream. I didn't run. I didn't call for help. I simply went upstairs and hopped into bed with my brother. He was crying and said, "Caleb, did Dad-" "Yes Cadon, he did. For now, just sleep. That's the only place where we can't see him because he never did have a dream of his own. He just followed in others hoping he could get by." After that day, we lived by ourselves. Our relatives lived out of state far away. So I became the new man of the house. I then got a job when I turned 13 and continued to go to school. I also took my brother and sister to school as well. So when I took PFL, I understood everything. My mom left my dad because of money issues. My mom was a very greedy person and always wanted more stuff. Since my dad had a crummy job, he couldn't provide for my mom like she hoped to happen. But since my dad loved my mom a lot, he would do anything possible just to please her. I suppose he didn't try hard enough then. So the reason I say that phrase every day is because of my mom and dad. It's so I can prove them wrong and one day, maybe, be a better person than they ever were by learning from their mistakes. Because the strong ones always have the will to get past the hardest obstacles, but only if they get a good running start as well.


	2. Welcome Minecraftia!

**Chapter 2: Welcome Minecraftia!**

It has been a year since my parents divorced and my dad committed suicide. It was tough. My brother became a rebel at school never doing what the teachers told him to do. I feel like it has to do with mom because he loved mom more than dad. I couldn't be too sure on that though. The only reason I could see him not doing what he was told is because mom was the only one he would obey and listen to. I could care less though. As long as he doesn't put my sister or me in danger, he could go kill someone for all I cared. He wasn't the best person to negotiate with. Again, a true rebel. Caylee was my top priority though. Over the past few months, she came face to face with some health issues. She was diagnosed with Type-1 Diabetes. I was devastated. I kept asking myself, "Why? Has she not gone through enough already!" So, I blamed myself for being the cause of my parents divorce and dad's death. Just so someone could take the blame even though that was obviously not the case. Either way, I swore to protect her no matter what. She was the only one who kept me sane from shooting myself actually. And I'd like to think she felt the same way too but again, she was young and only 9. So, most of my paycheck every 2-weeks went to the rent of the house and my sister's insulin to stay alive. But time surely wasn't on my side. I was running behind on many bills and fell into a very sticky situation.

One day, after I picked Caylee up from school, she asked me what I was doing for the past few weeks. I was honest with her always. If I lied to her ever, I would be the person I absolutely despised. My mother. So I told her I was catching up on some unpaid bills. She then responded, "Caleb, you should take a break of work and bills and just have some fun with yourself." I jolted my head up wondering what she had in mind. I mean, she must've been crazy. I know she's 9 and all but she knows well enough on how the world works. If you pay your bills, you live a happy life. If not, you live a sad life. Simple concept learned especially after 4th grade. Either way, I gave her a chance just to amaze me with what she had as a plan. I said, "Ok, what do you have in mind then I do?" She replied ecstatically, "Minecraft!" "You ever hear about that game?" Oh Minecraft, I've heard a lot of amazing adventurous stories in the land of Minecraftia from my friends at school. That's supposedly a top-hit game on the PC market right now. I was amazed more at the moding and coding abilities of the application more than the gameplay value itself. But I never tried it for myself. I never had the time to buy it on my laptop and actually play it. I was caught up tying the loose ends my father made before he passed. So I said to Caylee, "Minecraft, huh? I believe I have heard of it. Is it fun?" She said, "Very, very, awesomely fun!" Just to make her and my own well being happy, I said, "Ok, sure. I'll take a break and play some of it this weekend then." She replied, "Good! You have gotten really boring lately because of all the work you do, brother. It's good to take a break." I laughed saying, "Oh really? Well, I'll be sure to change then." I then chased her around the house and tickled her and made her laugh her heart out. She really knew how to make me laugh in my times of despair. But she also knew how to outsmart me as well. It's true, I don't want to live a sad and depressed life like my dad did for years trying to get mom to accept him and love him. I wanted to make my own path. One to make mistakes on and then learn from those said mistakes. But to always know it will be better in the end.

So, on Saturday, I grabbed my laptop and bought Minecraft off the website it was officially on. Since I knew a lot about coding and moding applications and their files, I had a great idea. I wanted to grab a modpack off of a site to play my Minecraft game on. But the challenge was which one I should choose. I decided to go with hack/mine. It was a fun modpack for those who loved RPG style games and that was me. But it still didn't appeal to my eye. I wanted real interaction, real time events, given real characters and phrases. Make it a real as it can be. After hours of searching, I found no modpacks like that and gave up. I then went upstairs to my room to watch anime for hours on end. It then struck me! Anime. The greatest thing ever created. It had emotion, real time events and characters with believable reactions. Sinister bad guys and heroic champions. It would never be dull because at any moment, the plot could twist and the main character loses all he ever loved including the one he truly fell in love with. Yes, I then knew. I ran as quickly as I could downstairs to my laptop as I could and googled with lightning speed, "Minecraft Anime Modpacks". The top result stuck out like a sore thumb. It was called the Mob Talker Mod. I never heard of this mod before. Was it new or old? Popular or not? I had to uncover what it hid from me on the inside of its files. As that downloaded, I thought it was only appropriate to wear a skin that looked like a character from an anime. I designed one myself in the hours preparing before, as I was bored. When it finished downloading, I went through the process of applying the mod to Minecraft and applied the skin to my profile. This is where it began. My life through two different portals seen as transparent as through a clear glass window. I loaded the world and named the seed: Caylee, just for my sister. I spawned with a realistic flash into a plains biome. I turned my headset on and plugged it in to my computer to hear the sound better. It was silent. Nothing from ordinary Minecraft seemed different in this one. I was scared to expect something bad to happen instead. I then heard a faint scream as it got much louder as if it was coming straight at me. It also heard like a human's voice as well. The thing is that I didn't enable Multiplayer or a server so whose voice could this be? I assumed it was part of a new frequent update released to vanilla Minecraft not too long ago adding new noises. I ignored it and opened my inventory noticing that the interface wasn't different either. Soon, I heard that yelling coming very close to me and I prepared myself with my hand, ready to punch whatever came my way. I then turned around as the voice that sounded very feminine got much closer. I then could make out what it was saying, "Help me please!" As I turned, I saw a girl with a green hoodie with a symbol on top that I couldn't make out too clearly. She had long orange hair flowing out of her hoodie with orange eyes as well. She also had a scared expression on her face but I didn't know too much on why that was so. As she approached me, she tripped and slammed right into my chest, as we both fell down with a thud. By then, I knew I was risking a lot by just playing this game when I should've been working. But I was doing this for Caylee also and I never would let her down ever. Besides, for the few seconds into the game already, I was having more than fun. I was having a blast.


End file.
